Jaque Mate
by DemonessRaven
Summary: POST MANGA Alucard ha regresado. Antiguas dudas vuelven a reanimarse en la mente de Lady Hellsing ¿Cómo será su relación luego de tantos años?... Juguemos una partida de ajedrez, Integra. Continuación de Memorias Blancas.


Hola!!!! Bueno, acá estoy de vuelta con esta historia que es bastante mas alegre que _Memorias Blancas_. Al igual que esa, esta trancurre basada en los sucesos del manga, es exactamente **después del último capítulo**, asi que, si no quieren spoilearse, salgan de acá xD

7/3/09: Le hice varias correcciones, tengo que pedir disculpas por mi teclado que funciona mal y a veces no aparecen alguna letras -w-

Ahora creo que ya esta bien, así que, disfruten de la lectura n,n

* * *

**Jaque Mate**

**_Por Demoness Raven_**

_¨ Demasiado tarde. Llegas demasiado tarde. ¨_

_¨ Lo lamento. ¨_

Todo eso era tan irreal.

Treinta años habían pasado, treinta largos años. Treinta años de arduo trabajo, noches en vela, negociaciones, reconstrucciones, todo eso para volver a la organización Hellsing a lo que había sido antes de la guerra. Integra Wingates Hellsing había logrado lo impensable, la ciudad de Londres había sido restaurada gracias a sus esfuerzos. Mantuvo su carácter fuerte y sus objetivos siempre claros. No importaba la situación en la que se encontrara, su misión era cazar vampiros y ese era el objetivo que había seguido cumpliendo durante esas tres décadas.

Había continuado con su vida, como se lo había prometido aquella fría noche buena. Esa noche había llorado, había dejado libres a sus sentimientos y había aceptado la verdad, la triste verdad. Se había enamorado de su vampiro, se había enamorado de Alucard y este había desaparecido. Esa misma noche había dejado de sentir...

Haber logrado una hazaña tan grande como la que había logrado en su joven vida no había hecho más sumarse a su belleza, su intelecto y su nombre, para atraer a nobles y niños mimados de familias ricas que se creían a la altura suficiente como para cortejarla, mas Integra no tenía ojos ni tiempo para ellos. Su trabajo se convirtió en su todo, y su existencia se acercó demasiado al concepto de eternidad, para ser una simple vida humana.

Para cuando quiso parar y contemplar en _que _se había convertido su vida, ya se sentía cansada, y se empezaban a notar las marcas del tiempo sobre su cuerpo. Le había dicho a Victoria que la impresionaban las arrugas sobre su rostro pero la verdad era que lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado era la expresión de sus ojos. De joven, se había prometido no dejar que los años se adueñaran de sus emociones y las adormecieran, había visto como el brillo en la mirada de su padre había desaparecido lentamente, junto con el deseo de vivir. Con terror observó la mirada que le devolvía el espejo, tan vacía y carente de sentido… ¿A esto llamaba ¨ seguir adelante ¨? ¿Esto era lo que se había propuesto aquella noche en la que decidió que viviría? Esa mañana el peso de sus años calló sobre sus hombros como un balde de agua fría. Era demasiado tarde para continuar con la línea familiar, Hellsing moriría con ella.

Justo cuando había llegado a esas difíciles conclusiones, Alucard había aparecido desde las sombras, con su usual estilo y su sonrisa sarcástica.

_¨ Yo soy…ya una vieja abuela ¨_

_¨ Esta bien para mi.¨_

El conde había regresado y con él pensamientos y sentimientos que pensó, no volvería a sentir nunca. También aparecieron preguntas que pensó, nunca volvería a preguntarse.

Luego de haber bebido de su sangre, Alucard se había retirado sin decir más nada. Ni siquiera pudo leer en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando y por un momento volvió a sentir la molestia que sentía años atrás, cuando su vampiro se burlaba de ella o le ocultaba algo. No podía parar de pensar en lo que le había dicho. ¨ _Esta bien para mi _¨… Estaba bien para él pero ¿Estaba bien para ella misma?…Decidió dejar de devanarse el cerebro, ya era demasiado adulta para andar con esas dudas de colegiala. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, solo el tiempo diría. Se rió mentalmente ante ese pensamiento, treinta años habían pasado ¿Qué le hacía esperar por respuestas unas horas más?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ya esta todo listo Sir Hellsing.-

-Muy bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. No quiero errores.-

Los soldados saludaron y entraron a la casa abandonada que estaba atestada de ghouls. Integra se encontraba parada, apoyando sus manos sobre el mango de su espada, su porte mostraba dignidad y respeto.

-Veo que los perros no desisten.-

-Es irónico que digas eso, sobre todo en esa forma.-

Integra giró y detrás de ella vio a un gran perro negro de seis ojos, observándola. Repentinamente su forma se disolvió en una neblina espesa y en su lugar apareció Alucard, vestido con su tapado, sus anteojos y su sombrero. Su gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro e Integra trató de no pensar en como la fastidiaba y la maravillaba a la vez el hecho de que él siempre sonriese.

-¿Porqué tardan tanto en eliminar a esas basuras?-

En ese momento se escucharon disparos, unos gritos y luego se abrió la puerta principal. Un ghoul salió, dispuesto a atacar a Integra, pero en menos de un segundo su cuerpo, decapitado por un tiro, cayó al suelo. Alucard arqueó las cejas.

-¿Seguís poniendo a la chica policía de francotiradora? Pensé que para esta altura ya habría aprendido lo suficiente como para hacer aunque sea un décimo de mi trabajo.-

-Tuve que cambiar ciertas tácticas. Además, estos hombres son nuevos. Sir Penwood (el nieto) esta aprendiendo ciertas cosas necesarias para manejar Hellsing…pero se ve que todavía no sabe juzgar bien el carácter y la fuerza.- Apretó los puños sobre el mango. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar sus tácticas?! Todo lo que había logrado esos años había sido gracias a sus propios esfuerzos. La llama de un antiguo enojo volvió a encenderse en su interior. ¨ ¡Tu no estabas aquí!¨ pensó amargamente.

Sintió algo rozarle la pierna y vio nuevamente al sabueso negro que se adelantaba para entrar en la casa, llevaba las orejas caídas en forma de disculpa silenciosa. En enojo se le esfumó como por arte de magia, después de todo, sabía que a él le encantaba hacerla rabiar. Se recordó que gracias a Alucard había crecido con la fuerza necesaria para llevar a Hellsing y a Inglaterra hacia delante. Se escucharon gritos desde la casa, y durante unos segundos pensó que todo había vuelto a ser como era antes. Frunció el ceño, todavía tenía muchas preguntas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No lo podía evitar, sabía que dentro de unos años (con suerte muchos) tendría que habitar aquella mansión, a pesar de eso no podía parar los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. Pobre Sir Penwood, todavía recordaba la primera vez que había visitado la mansión Hellsing. Por poco muere de susto cuando vio a la vampiresa Seras Victoria caminar por los oscuros pasillos mientras esperaba a Sir Hellsing. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando Lady Integra hizo su aparición, y agradeció infinitamente a su dios no haber seguido el impulso de sus piernas de huir de aquel tenebroso lugar. Las historias que contaban sobre Integra Hellsing se quedaban cortas en su descripción, y eso era mucho decir.

En aquel momento ella tenía cuarenta y al ver su profunda mirada Penwood supo que todas las cosas que se decían eran ciertas, que había un montón de historias más que quedarían en secreto y que nadie la igualaría nunca en el liderazgo de la organización.

Esto lo pudo comprobar luego, cuando Integra lo desafió a un duelo de esgrima en la cual no le costó nada barrer el piso con el pobre caballero. También comprobó que dentro de ella había más que una líder fría y calculadora cuando, luego de la pelea, terminó de minarle el orgullo al tenderle una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. Le dijo que esperaba que tuviese el mismo valor que había tenido su abuelo en la sangre. Primero pensó que lo estaba burlando, pues nadie recordaba a su abuelo precisamente por su valor. Pero al ver su mirada estuvo seguro de que ella no bromeaba y que había más que no le habían contado. Así fue como Lady Integra se ganó todo su respeto. El trataba de honrar la confianza que ella tenía sobre él y se encargó de que los demás caballeros no la molestaran demasiado con sus ridículas luchas por el poder, aunque estaba bien claro al final quien tenía el poder sobre todos los caballeros de la mesa.

Doce años habían pasado de aquello. Había aprendido muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que Seras Victoria no era tan terrible como le había parecido la primera vez. En realidad era muy simpática y conversadora, de hecho, parecía ser la más humana de todos los que habitaban el lugar, interesante ironía. Ella era la mano derecha de Integra y se notaba que ambas tenían una peculiar amistad, la vampiresa bromeaba mucho con su ama, lo que terminaba generalmente en una buena patada y la amenaza de comer ajo por toda la eternidad.

Penwood estaba inquieto, Sir Hellsing había salido a una misión a probar a los soldados que él mismo había elegido, y ahora estaba allí para recibir el informe de su trabajo…pero eso no era lo que lo inquietaba. Había allí una nueva presencia. Era una oscuridad que hacía a cada sombra aún más grande y tenebrosa de lo que ya era en ese lugar. Tenía la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás a cada paso que daba. Se rumoreaba entre los soldados que el sirviente más antiguo de Sir Integra había regresado. La mayoría no parecía saber muy bien de que hablaba, solo un par de soldados viejos, quienes primero habían sido mercenarios contratados durante el ataque del Mayor nazi, hablaban con respeto. Decían ¨ El Maestro ha regresado.¨ y luego hacían comentarios sobre los balazos que habría recibido por parte de la Capitana Victoria y de la jefa Integra y se reían, aunque se les notaba el miedo y la inquietud y ellos también miraban hacia atrás.

-¡Hola Sir Penwood!–

Saltó hasta el techo del susto al escuchar a Victoria saludarlo. Tardó un largo rato en normalizar su presión y recuperar el habla.

-…ah…buenas tardes Capitana Victoria….eh… ¿Cómo se encuentra? –

-¡Bien, gracias! A una no le puede pasar mucho ya estando muerta, jajaja.-

Lo decía como si fuera algo de todos los días, ver no muertos sonrientes caminando por la vida. Supuso que esa era otra cosa a la que debería acostumbrarse, lamentablemente no creía que todos los no muertos que iba a encontrarse fuesen tan sonrientes como lo era la capitana.

-Ejem, claro. ¿Esta Lady Integra?-

-Si, ya volvió de la misión. Nervioso ¿No?-

-Algo-

-Jeje, esta bien, a mi me pasaba lo mismo…lamentablemente no se puede decir ¨ perro que ladra no muerde ¨ en este caso ¡Esa mujer es increíble! Como sea, no creo que quieras molestarla ahora, esta jugando al ajedrez.-

-No, no debería… ¿eh? ¿Al ajedrez?-

-Si, al ajedrez. Esta jugando con mi Maestro, Alucard.- Victoria sonreía mientras Penwood se estremecía. No, realmente no quería interrumpir ese juego.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Integra se encontraba sentada sobre un diván en su oficina, tomando un té mientras miraba por la ventana. Ese día se cumplía otro año más desde que había perdido un ojo, peleando contra el Mayor. La herida la molestaba y la hacía recordar sus debilidades.

-No deberías pensar en esas cosas, Condesa-

Estuvo a punto de decirle ¨ ¿¡Qué quieres sirviente?! Estoy trabajando, no tengo tiempo para charlas sin sentido. ¨, pero era evidente que en ese momento no estaba trabajando. Alucard estaba leyendo nuevamente sus pensamientos y no estaba segura de que hacer al respecto. Por un lado se encontraba indignada ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a comportarse así?! ¡Cómo si no hubiese pasado nada más que un segundo! Por otro lado, una voz en su mente le decía que eso era lo que ella quería, lo que ella había estado esperando todas esas noches frías en las que pasó en vela. Se limitó a seguir mirando por la ventana, esperando. Se sobresaltó al sentir algo que no esperaba…o tal vez si. Alucard se encontraba detrás de ella, masajeando sus hombros. Se permitió inspirar profundo y relajarse bajo su caricia. No podía ser que la tuviese bailando bajo sus hilos, nadie lo había logrado en todos esos años.

-Deberías relajarte más, la guerra acabó.-

-Nunca me relajaré mientras tenga trabajo que hacer.- cerró los ojos y siguió respirando profundo, tratando de calmar sus latidos ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba el control, que se suponía, había ganado con la edad?!

-Ya no es necesario que trabajes tanto, para eso esta la Chica Policía-

-… ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – Su cuerpo se tensó y fue como si el tiempo volviese atrás, treinta años, a esa noche buena. La noche en la que la había llamado _Condesa_ por primera vez. Reparó en el detalle para nada insignificante de que él ya no le decía ¨ ama ¨ y se dio cuenta de que habían cruzado un límite del que ya no volverían atrás.

-Juguemos una partida de ajedrez, Integra-

Así que eso era todo, una partida de ajedrez. Se verían enroscados en un juego peligroso de preguntas y respuestas. Después de todo eso quería, respuestas. Pero nunca, en su vida, le había ganado un juego a Alucard. Además ¿Cómo podía confiar, si tan solo era eso? ¿Un juego? Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del conde, quien ahora estaba a una distancia segura y supo que eso no sería tan solo un juego. Su vampiro (si todavía podía seguir llamándolo así, suyo) planeaba sorprenderla, como siempre lo hacía. Tenía que admitir que la asustaba un poco lo que podría llegar a decir, era como si hubieran retomado la conversación que habían dejado de lado en aquel campo cubierto por un blanco manto de nieve. De todas formas, una parte de ella se divertía pensando con que palabras trataría de tentarla esta vez, ya verían quien ganaría al final.

-De acuerdo- dijo, aceptando el desafío.- Pero nada de telepatía, Alucard-

-¿Yo? Yo no he hecho trampa ni una sola vez en mi vida-

Integra le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad mientras dejaba su taza de té y se dirigía haca una pequeña mesa donde estaba el tablero ya preparado. Alucard sonreía, su sombrero, anteojos y sobretodo desaparecieron mientras él también se sentaba. Él tenía las piezas negras, que indicado, pensó Lady Hellsing mientras trataba de recordar los movimientos y las jugadas, hacía años que no jugaba, pero eso no quería decir que se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-¿Te gustaría beber un poco de vino?-

-¿Te parece que estamos celebrando algo? A mi me parece que no, me gustaría estar sobria cuando gane la partida.-

-¡Cuanta confianza! Yo solo decía….como hubo banquete de bienvenida…-

-Fue la emoción del momento, no te acostumbres.-

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, midiéndose con la mirada. Integra se estaba impacientando ¡¿Qué esperaba?!

-¿Y?-

-Las damas primero- Dijo Alucard, quien seguía sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Oh, por favor.-

-¿Qué? Siempre me he comportado como un caballero contigo.-

-Claro, en tu retorcida manera de ser, vampiro-

-Eso nunca te molestó, o mejor dicho, te molestó pero te gusta que te moleste. Vamos Condesa, es tu turno.-

Enfurruñada decidió empezar con lo básico y movió un peón. Se dio cuenta de que pocas veces habían hablado tan despreocupadamente entre ellos, la edad les estaría afectando a los dos, supuso. ¨ Estoy en todas partes y en ninguna ¨ eso había dicho ¿Qué significaba aquello? Podría empezar con esa pregunta.

-Si estas aquí quiere decir que ganaste la pelea contra la mascota esa del Mayor ¿Te importaría explicarte un poco más?-

-Oh, no fue nada fácil. Tenía un poder interesante, esa rata. Al principio me confundió, tenía demasiadas basuras dentro de mí, es fácil perderse si se esta lo suficientemente distraído. La Chica Policía tuvo suerte, al beber de la sangre del mercenario ese despertó finalmente su instinto, no pensé que ese humano tuviese tanta fuerza, siguen sorprendiéndome. Por eso no se vio afectada su mente por el ataque, pero dejó de tener contactó conmigo. Pero dentro pude ver claramente otra vida que no dependía de mí. Te vi llorar esa noche, Integra.-

Repentinamente recordó la angustia de aquella noche y su mano involuntariamente se dirigió hacia la pequeña cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Cómo que me viste?-

-Veo que lo has cuidado muy bien. Tu vida era la única que veía con claridad. Te vi en el balcón, aferrándote a esa joya, como ahora, y vi tus recuerdos. Te vi derramar lágrimas silenciosas, pero siempre mirando al frente, con la fuerza que te caracteriza llegaste a la decisión. Vivirías. Nuevamente te negaste a la idea de dejarte morir y probaste tu resistencia como humana. Recordé mi vida a través de la tuya y supe que debía eliminar todos los estorbos dentro mío hasta encontrar al gato ese y borrar su existencia. Cuando absorbí su poder no necesité de todas esas vidas. Así es como estoy en todos lados y en ninguno, no es algo que se pueda explicar en palabras humanas. – Finalmente movió su mano y desplazó un caballo. –Bueno, hagamos la jugada típica. Por cierto, es un parche muy sensual el que tienes ahí, si me permites decirlo ¿Cuándo pasó?-

-No te burles de mí- ocultó detrás de su enojo el verdadero efecto que tuvo ese comentario y sintió, con sorpresa, como la sangre amenazaba con subir a sus mejillas.

-Bueno, pero si no me burlo! Es la verdad, le da un toque a tu carácter sensual y dominante, me gusta.- la jugadas se sucedían mientras hablaban.

- Pervertido-

-¿Pervertido? Tú eres la que sigue soñando conmigo-

-No seas tarado, esas cosas no funcionan conmigo como antes. Además, hace años que no sueño.-

-Que no te acuerdes no quiere decir que no sueñes.-

-¿Quieres saber como pasó esto? Que bueno que lo preguntas. Esta herida es de cuando luche contra el Mayor. Te llamé, oh si, cómo te llame, pero en tu lugar apareció Victoria.-Sus palabras sonaban amargas y venenosas – Ella cubrió los disparos. Todos menos uno.- Llevo una mano hacia el parche y lo levantó, mostrándole la expresión azul sin vida, no muy distinta a la que su ojo sano mostraba hasta hace unos días - ¡Jaque!-

-Touché.- Alucard frunció el ceño por primera vez.- ¿Me estas diciendo que no fue capaz de frenar ese disparo?- Con una rápida jugada cubrió a su rey.

-Suficiente que estaba allí.- Ambos continuaron moviendo sus piezas e intercambiando palabras. Integra sabía que lo que había dicho había tenido efecto sobré él, pudo ver la expresión de remordimiento cruzar por su mirada unos segundos, igual que la noche anterior cuando le reprochó ¨ que llegaba tarde a casa ¨.

-¿Porqué volviste? – La pregunta lo sorprendió a tanto a él como a ella misma, no había podido contener sus palabras. Después de todo el tiempo perdido, no estaba segura de volver a oír una oferta. En lo más profundo de su ser temía, aún con mayor fuerza, no volver a oír las palabras de la tentación. –Buscando entre unos manuscritos antiguos que eran de mi abuelo, encontré hace unos años los referentes al pacto que hiciste con mi familia. Decía que si se liberaba todo tu poder, los sellos se romperían y tú serías libre. Sin embargo te arrodillaste ante mí en el campo de batalla aquella vez; y volviste a hacerlo anoche. Nada te ata a mi familia ahora. ¿Porqué estas aquí?- Se miraban nuevamente y, exactamente igual que en el campo nevado Integra sintió un frío que corría por todo su cuerpo al no saber como iba a reaccionar Alucard. El aire le volvió a los pulmones cuando este empezó a reír estridentemente.

-Integra, una vez te dije que no iba a desistir de mi cortejo y mantengo mi palabra- Luego de mover su pieza, él levantó su mano y le recorrió con ella el cuello hasta llegar a su mentón –Tu pasión y tu fuerza no han hecho más que incrementarse estos años, sin embargo puedo ver que has estado dormida, esperando a mi regreso. Eres más que digna de tomar tu lugar junto a mí y caminar juntos por el sendero de la no vida. Hay tantas cosas que la eternidad puede ofrecerte, Condesa mía. Esta es mi oferta, que más que una oferta, es lo que realmente mereces, tú que estas por encima de cualquiera de los humanos de los cuales acatas ordenes. Se que aceptarás, es solo cuestión de tiempo. ¿Qué dices?- la soltó y señalo hacia abajo -Jaque.-

Integra estaba en una especie de trance, pestañeó dos veces y miró al tablero. Efectivamente la reina negra tenía el camino libre hasta el rey blanco y muchas opciones no le quedaban. Allí estaba ella pensando en lo que sería de Hellsing luego de su muerte y llega Alucard con sus promesas de inmortalidad. Sintió como algo se aliviaba en su interior, como si un calor subiese por su abdomen. Primero fue una risita disimulada, luego una risa despreocupada y finalmente una gran carcajada. Se reía de la vida y se reía de la muerte. Se reía de ella misma, de lo tonta que había sido al dudar de aquella forma, la decisión siempre había sido suya.

Alucard alzaba las cejas, desconcertado y maravillado, pues nunca la había visto reír de esa forma. Vio como ese repentino ataque de emoción se terminaba y ahora ella estaba parada, frente a él y lo miraba entre divertida y algo más.

-Pisas terreno peligroso, Conde. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes afrontar las consecuencias de tus adornadas palabras? Soy Integra Wingates Hellsing, yo decido el camino de mi vida, lo que merezco y lo que no. Vuelves a repetir tus palabras tentadoras, debo admitir que muy en el fondo siempre esperé escucharlas nuevamente. ¿Tiempo? ¿Qué sabes tú del tiempo, ser inmortal? ¡La que decide el tiempo y tiene la última palabra soy yo!- Dicho esto tomó la pequeña mesa con las dos manos y la giró, quedando las piezas negras bajo su comando.- ¡Jaque Mate!- dijo, empujando con su reina negra al rey blanco.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta. Al pasar por su habitación vio su reflejo en el espejo, el mismo en el que se había visto la mañana anterior. Allí estaban las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos mas esta vez no recordó a su antiguo mayordomo. Reparó en el nuevo brillo de su mirada, pestañeó nuevamente, tratando de comprender que era la misma persona que había estado parada allí el día anterior. Buscó en un cajón la caja de cigarrillos, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y muchas decisiones que tomar. Por ahora iría a barrer el piso un rato con Sir Penwood. Bajó las escaleras, mientras encendía su cigarrillo y sonrió al escuchar una carcajada proveniente de su oficina.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Este lugar necesita más luz- Sir Penwood dijo mientras se sentaba al escritorio de su nueva oficina. Apenas tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse cuando Victoria hizo su aparición por la pared, dándole el susto correspondiente.

-¡Buenos días! Acá esta el informe de la última misión. ¡Ah! Por cierto, el Capitán Bernadotte y yo nos queremos tomar unas vacaciones ¿Podrías arreglarlo?-

Hacía poco que había conocido al compañero de cuerpo de Seras y todavía le costaba un poco…o mejor digamos bastante creerlo.

-Eh, si, claro, trataré-

-¡Que bueno, gracias!-

A pesar de su posición no se animaría nunca a ordenarle o negarle algo a la vampiresa, supuso que sería debido a su instinto de supervivencia.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, antes de que me vaya a descansar, Integra te espera en las mazmorras.-

-Ahí voy………¡¿EH?! …p-pero Lady Integra murió la semana pasada.-

Seras sonrió.

-Dice que bajes pronto, que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. De todas formas la escuche discutirle que no pensaba tirar por la borda todos sus años de trabajo en Hellsing. Mejor que te apures, creo que estaba jugando al ajedrez, y no le suele ir bien, así que de seguro esta de mal humor-

-… ¿Al ajedrez? ¿Con quien?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

-Con mi Maestro, Alucard-

* * *

Bueno, acá esta la historia mas alegre que prometí....digamos que es una especie de final feliz xD Que quede claro que todo eso del pacto de Alucard con la familia Hellsing lo inventé, no quiero preguntas sobre que mande fruta con eso xD

Espero que le haya gustado, dejen cualquier tipo de opinión, la critica constructiva siempre es buena!

Mucha suerte!

Demoness Raven


End file.
